


here i am with arms unfolding

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: The story of a goodbye and a hello, told through two villanelles.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	here i am with arms unfolding

You left us alone in the bitter cold,

And the wind howled and the sun burnt out -

You left us with our story half-untold.

Our dreams fell apart, we won’t grow old,

Now what’s there left to dream about?

You left us alone in the bitter cold.

With you, we had the world controlled,

The future held no fear, no doubt;

You left us with our story half-untold.

You could come back, come back to the fold -

You are the people we can’t live without.

You left us alone in the bitter cold.

We dreamed of fairy lights and marigolds,

Of wedding bells and a joyful shout. 

You left us with our story half-untold.

We had plans that were brave and bold

But this was one thing we could not surmount.

You left us alone in the bitter cold -

You left us with our story still half-untold.

\---

You opened the door and said hello,

Came back like you’d never been gone.

Around your head sits a halo of the morning’s glow.

All there’s left to say is _oh_ \- We never thought we’d see this day, this dawn. You opened the door and said hello.

We thought you’d left us in the snow,

But you’ve returned, new lines you’ve drawn - Around your head sits a halo of the morning’s glow.

It’s never been like this, though,

Having to coax out a soul withdrawn. You opened the door and said hello.

Standing in the kitchen, dancing slow,

Whispering of the things we’ve sawn. Around your head sits a halo of the morning’s glow.

Here I am with arms unfolding as the tears flow and flow,

Holding tight to you from now on.

You opened the door and said hello,

Around your head sits a halo of the morning’s glow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not _super_ stoked with this, but the square it fills for polyship bingo ("a format you don't normally do") kind of necessitates going out of the comfort zone, so... here. Poetry.


End file.
